User blog:Akrie/Cookie Run's Popularity Contest: City of Wizards Edition!
There's hundreds of players playing Cookie Run everyday, and you may be wondering: which combis are the most popular? This edition covers the The City of Wizards season, as the Cookies released during that season tends to be stronger then those released in the previous seasons. There are two popular categories: Coins and Points. People strive to either try to collect the most coins each run (which is not recorded) or points (which is recorded), so they tend to use combis that they know that will generate them the most coins and points per run. There is also one other category: XP. It is not frequently used because 1), you're going to get XP no matter what combi you use, and 2) it becomes useless after you've hit the maximum level. The main objective of the XP combis is to maximize the XP you get in each run to help you level up faster to unlock more Cookies. Remember, people will usually make the combis slightly differently, and not every one of them is the same. Coins Combis We'll start with Coins. People tend to just use a couple of Cookies and a few treasures to try to attain the most coins earned per run to buy and upgrade many things in the game. For the Coins combi, you will want to make sure you have the Double Coins random boost. Always. Mint Choco Cookie + Coin Scale Mint Choco Cookie can generate a lot of Coins, which means more points to feed your Coin Scale to have the Coin Scale convert into coins. You're always going to be running low, however, and the Coin Scale won't be able to convert to its fullest. That's where the Stuffed Elephant Money Box comes in play - it increases points earned from Coins and works perfectly with the Coin Scale in this combi. Mint Choco Cookie + Mr. Fa-Sol-Sa-Si This combi gives you a lot of Coin bonus at the end, and pumps out a lot of Coins during gameplay through Mint Choco Cookie's Violin Performance, Mr. Fa-Sol-Sa-Si's ability, and the Golden Magic Flower Pots. With everything in play, you will get a whooping 55% Coin Bonus at the end. Mint Choco Cookie + Paprika Punching Bag With the new Prosperity Bracelet of Earth, this combi is very competitive when it comes to collecting Coins. The Paprika Punching Bag will help you gather a lot of Coins with the Bracelet due to how it works and Mint Choco Cookie has a combi with the punching bag for a 15% Coin Bonus so they work together very nicely. If you have another bracelet, the better! It will help you collect even more Coins because they do stack! Mint Choco Cookie + Panda Dumpling Panda Dumpling is another Coins generating pet which works great for pretty much any Cookie as it generates 360 Coins every 18 seconds. It does have an additional perk - it also clears away obstacles whenever it triggers which triggers certain treasures, such as the Splendidly Shiny Golden Mace, to give you even more Coins. Doubling up on the maces serves two purposes: to give a bigger Coin bonus at the end, and the "80% chances of creating winged Coins for destroying an obstacle" effect does stack - you'll be frequently seeing TWO winged Coins (10 Coins each) per destroyed obstacle! General Jujube Cookie + Coin Scale General Jujube Cookie is actually an excellent Coins generator, except his treasure selection is a little limited for it to work. Using this combi will allow Jujube Cookie to generate coins from destroying obstacles on horseback and it will also give a lot of points for the Coin Scale to convert. You will frequently get about 100k to 110k Coins per run with this combi, higher if Burning Time is in effect. General Jujube Cookie + Coin Scale II This is a very similar combi as above, except you put much more emphasis on generating winged coins. Remember, the effects stack, so you'll frequently get 2 to 3 gold coins per destroyed obstacle which can net in more coins gained, but you'd need to collect them normally as they're not automatically added to the coin count if you use dynamites. XP Combis The main objective of the XP combis are to generate as much XP as you can in a single run. The basic way how the game works is that the longer you run, the more XP you get at the end. So it's ideal to use Cookies, pets and treasures that gives XP bonus, Revives and Slower Energy Drain. You'll want to use the 25% Slower Energy Drain random boost AND the Double XP boost for best results. Bright Cookie + Wishing Star Bright Cookie with Wishing Star wins this, hands down. Together they give a massive 42% XP bonus due to Bright Cookie's 12% and her combi with the Wishing Star which adds 30%. The Chocolate Hardcover Workbook grants a good amount of XP bonus and Slower Energy Drain. Extraordinary Limited Edition Cookie Comics is a good alternative, as it also gives the same bonuses but with slightly more emphasis on XP bonus over Slower Energy Drain. Pirate Cookie is a good relay because he essentially has 240 Energy which allows you to run longer. Peach Cookie + Panda Dumpling Peach Cookie has a 20% XP combi bonus with her pet, Panda Dumpling, and due to being a S rank Cookie she can last much longer than Bright Cookie which can result in more XP gained. Due to how the Panda Dumpling works, it is also a decent Coins generator, so having Ginger Claus as a relay is ideal as Ginger Claus does gives 20% more Coins and 10% more XP at the end. If you do not have Ginger Claus, going with either Bright Cookie or Buttercream Choco Cookie a fine plan. If you want to tap into the Coins/XP thing a bit more, you can replace the Chocolate Hardcover Workbook with Stoic Piece of the Moon or Melt-in-your-mouth Cinnamon Rope, but you won't be able to run as far since none of the treasures carries Slower Energy Drain. Points Combis The following combis are intended for scoring purposes. The higher your score is compared to your friends, the more Crystals, Coins and Gift Points you will get at the end of each Rankings week. People tend to use the 25% Slower Energy Drain random boost to ensure that they run for as long as possible because it overall gets you more points than if you did not. Cherry Blossom Cookie + Green Apple Rabbit Cherry Blossom Cookie has fallen off the wayside due to the more powerful Cookies, but thanks to the Full Bloom Cotton Candy, she's now a strong points generator when paired up with Green Apple Rabbit. If you have three of the treasures, you're looking at about 20,583~21,483 '''points per Cherry Blossom Petal jelly as opposed to 7,983. With the Green Apple Rabbit's 27% Slower Energy Drain, 25% Slower Energy Drain random boost and the 9% increased speed due to the candies, she can last for quite a while allowing her to generate a lot of points. Cream Puff Cookie + Mini Jackson No. 2 Cream Puff Cookie's Magic Apprentice ability has a nice hidden bonus: whenever she is using her big spell, ''all ''jellies in the game are increased by 4,000 points - including Mini Jackson No. 2's Coloring Laser gumballs! It is slightly luck reliant, as you want her to cast her big spell during Mini Jackson No. 2's Coloring Laser, but it will happen quite often with how quickly Cream Puff Cookie casts her spells. Cream Puff Cookie also does gain a mini Magnetic Aura when she casts her big spell, so there's no need to use treasures that grants Magnetic Aura. Cream Puff Cookie + Mini Jackson No. 2 II The Demagnetizing Helmet is a very hard treasure to use, but interestingly enough, Cream Puff Cookie Magic Apprentice's mini magentic aura does override the Magnetic Aura Blocker the Helmet provides. With 3 in tow, you'll be able to generate 1,200~1,500 extra points per jelly, and it will increase to '''5,200~5,500 '''per jelly during her big spell! However, since there is no Slower Energy Drain or Revives in this combi, it is not really recommended for any stage other than Escape from The Oven. Orange Cookie + Mini Orange Mouse Orange Cookie is an excellent points generator due to her Power Tennis ability - and she has a very nice combi bonus with her pet, Mini Orange Mouse, which also grants Slower Energy Drain by 20%. With 25% Slower Energy Drain random boost in place, there is no real reason to use treasures that grants Slower Energy Drain which frees up your choice in treasures. However, due to how her ability works, you're going to need to use a pretty strong Magnetic Aura - people tend to triple up on magnetic drinks (Very Wet Drink and Magnetic Energy Recovery Drink are popular choices) or have an Angel Cookie's Rainbow Feather with a drink, freeing up the last slot. For either a Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin or Specially made Flaming Cocktail. Orange Cookie + Ghost Butler If you give a Cookie a treasure that gives additional effects when nabbing a Potion such as the Candy Inline Skates or Sacred Galloping Earring of Wind, you can have the Cookie's effects happen twice as often. In this case, giving Orange Cookie the Candy Inline Skates and the Ghost Butler will allow her to use Power Tennis more often for more points! Try it in Escape from The Oven where regular Potions are a-plenty! Which brings us to another point... since this combi doesn't have any significant Slower Energy Drain, it's only effective in Escape from the Oven. Lime Cookie + Mr. Limeguard Lime Cookie's combi with Mr. Limeguard increases points with all jellies by 2,700. Because of this, it is ideal to have a relay Cookie that can generate a lot of jellies to take advantage of this - say hello to Cream Puff Cookie! She will be able to generate a lot of jellies, and the 2,700 point bonus will stack with the 4,000 points for all jellies while she is casting her big spell! That's a lot of points!! She will be able to run for a very long time thanks to Mr. Limeguard as well! Having some increased Base Speed works two fold for Lime Cookie: it will allow her to run further and collect more jellies which is further amplified by Mr. Limeguard and she will be able to run over more obstacles while riding her huge lime ball - each obstacle run over does add 120,000 points, after all! Cream Puff Cookie can benefit from it as well since she will be able to collect more jellies under the effects of her big spell. However, Lime Cookie tend to lose Energy really fast, so you're going to have to load her down with Slower Energy Drain treasures if you want her to stay competitive. Mr. Limeguard will give her plently of chances to score big. Lime Cookie + Mr. Limeguard II Jumpy Jelly Bouncy Ride seems to have been fixed so it is now as strong as Kakao's (if not stronger!), which makes it so much more powerful compared to in the past which also means that it is now a valid strategy to score high. Lime Cookie's combi with Mr. Limeguard increases the value of all jellies by 2,700, including the jellies generated by the Jumpy Jelly Bouncy Ride treasure - which means a lot of points very quickly! Expert's Baking Powder is there to help you generate even more points due to how it works, but you can replace it with another Jumpy Jelly Bouncy Ride treasure if you wish. For this one, you'll actually want to use '''30% Increased Base Speed '''over 25% Slower Energy Drain. The faster you run, the more jumps you can squeeze in while Giant which results in even more points. This combi still works very well if you do not want to go down that path and stick with the good ol' 25% Slower Energy Drain. Lime Cookie + Mr. Limeguard III This is basically another version of the combi up above, except Blackberry Cookie is used because her phantoms through Paranormal Activity will replace a jelly with a minor Energy potion occasionally which Expert's Baking Powder and Jumpy Jelly Bouncy Ride can take advantage of. She can also make Star Jelly Parties which will give you a lot of points thanks to Lime Cookie and Mr. Limeguard's combi. Peppermint Cookie + Mini Jackson No. 2 This combi is a bit tough to use but if you're riding while Mini Jackson No. 2 is firing its Coloring Laser you will be able to generate a lot of points. Using Tiger Lily Cookie effectively does require some practice as you want her to hop on her tiger as Mini Jackson No. 2 is firing, so you may need to purposefully avoid a couple of spears to sync up properly. If you do not want to deal with that, Cream Puff Cookie is a good relay as she can still generate a lot of points with her big spell during Mini Jackson No. 2's Coloring Laser. General Jujube Cookie + Uncooling Teacup General Jujube Cookie and Peppermint Cookie are made for each other as they can both benefit from treasures that gives additional points for riding AND they can both use the Uncooling Teacup's ability to destroy obstacles at 50,000 points a pop - it adds up quickly! Their gameplay is also relaxed as you do not need to jump through additional hoops to get onto their ride. The Honey Coated Jujube Flower Rice Cake is actually quite potent, as it will give you much more points overall through Jujubu Slice Jellies compared to the Tiger Lily Cookie's Jelly Flower Hairpin on top of reviving you once. General Jujube Cookie + Uncooling Teacup II The Honey Coated Jujube Flower Rice Cake treasure is already very strong on its own in the previous combi, but what happens if you '''triple it?! It boogles the mind! This combi is still quite strong as it already has a 20% Slower Energy Drain due to the Uncooling Teacup and 3 Revives due to the Rice Cakes, so it's possible to score very high in any episode. Category:Blog posts